


Heathers Aftermath

by Ms__Nobody



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms__Nobody/pseuds/Ms__Nobody
Summary: a lot of death





	Heathers Aftermath

After Heather Chandlier's death, Heather McDonalds got depressed and killed herself. She returned from the afterlife to kill herself again. Then Heather McDonalds came back one more time to snatch Veronica Sauce down to the afterlife with her. Oh and also Martha Dankstuck died from dinners. Heather Duck was like "Bye." And moved away where she got a boyfriend named Jochua Ua. They became Prom King and Queen when on stage Heather Duck said "Quack." Then went numb and was pushed off he stage to her death by Jochua Ua. Jochua then went to become the king of his row boat-sized county, Duck, started dating Jessbica and had a daughter named Jenndinner.

**Author's Note:**

> just a crack story i made with a friend


End file.
